


Peace

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kikyou lay dying after the attack by the fake Inuyasha, she reflects on the events that lead to this moment and what fate has in store for her. Written for the LJ Community Inusongfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

_Oh, the heads that turn make my back burn_

I know the girls in the village looked at me with pity for the life I can never have. I felt the stares burn holes in my back as I passed. They can't imagine giving up everything to become a priestess. They can't imagine giving up everything for a lonely life of servitude.

_The sparkle in your eyes keeps me alive_

_The fire in your eyes keeps me alive_

Inuyasha was different. He treated me like a woman and not a priestess. I woke with the dawn to see his face. His eyes shined with joy when I approached. Inuyasha made me wonder for the first time about the touch of a man. He looked at me and I could feel my heart move with joy. Maybe I'll have a chance to love and be loved.

_The world turns around_

_The world drags me down  
_  
Everything I thought I needed, I saw in him. I thought Inuyasha really wanted to be with me. In the end, it was about me being a priestess. In the end, it was only about the Jewel. In the end, fate found me. With everything left in me, I will right the mistakes I made. Then and only then, maybe I will have peace. I am a priestess and it is my destiny.


End file.
